


【ND】Nevermind

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5N3D, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 5N3D





	【ND】Nevermind

尼禄在进门的第一刻就看到了他。

那绝对是但丁。就算尼禄不确定自己是怎么被送到了这个世界，也不知道但丁怎么突然变得比他还年轻，但是他敢打保票：这个世界上不会有第二个像但丁那样适合红色皮衣的银发男人。

酒吧的人多得要命，好像这个破地方的所有人都在今夜一窝蜂地挤进来狂欢，仿佛明天就是审判日，封印着恶魔主君的特米尼格破土而出，虚伪的救世主自导自演着屠戮与救赎，没有恶魔血的人不需要再考虑生存和拯救，他们过把瘾就死。尼禄皱着眉向酒吧的另一头挪动，他感觉自己像一只沙丁鱼在挤罐头，滑腻的电子音乐烦得他想掏耳朵，还得不断甩开搭上胸口的各色指甲。

他是个罕见的银发，天生的，不是发根黑色漂染过的假货。他年轻又帅气，就像是黑市上的紧俏货，如果无法与另一位银发男孩共度夜晚，总要试一试新来的这个。可惜尼禄的目标只有一个，早在进门时就已经确定下来，他拒绝了一位又一位上前示好的女士，礼貌又拒人千里。碰壁的男女三三两两地聚在一起讨论，下注一样用眼神跟着这位脸生的外来者，想要知道他一直仰着脖子到底在张望谁。越来越多的人注意到他，举着酒杯掩饰视线，在音乐里窃窃私语。很快，那些请但丁喝酒的姐姐也被附身耳语，飘忽的目光让原本背对着他的但丁起了疑心——他发现了他——两头相同的银发，空气中相投的半魔荷尔蒙。没有眼睛的爬虫通过触角相碰，他们在空气中激起莫须有的电流。但丁回身，对先前的酒伴表示告辞，却又装作一副不在意的样子，左顾右盼地磨蹭着移动，好像自己没有像磁石一样被另一极吸引。

“你认识我？”

他们终于在舞池中央相遇，音乐应景地变得更高更急，迪斯科球旋转，五颜六色的人造光折在他们身上。全场最想被邀请上床的两位凑到了一起，所有伺机而上的男女只能不甘心又不得不服气地放弃。人很多，也很挤，他们贴得很近，几乎是紧挨在一起。尼禄这时才看清了这位年轻的但丁。他的头发很长，比尼禄几年前留的还要长，刘海像是自己用叛逆割的，一半垂在额前一半被汗水粘住黏到一边。他的脸看起来嫩过头了，没有一丝胡茬和皱纹，眼睛里也尽是少年气。十八岁？尼禄思忖，他怀疑眼前的叔叔根本没有到饮酒的年龄。但丁随着音乐扭动，衣襟大敞，而他的皮衣下什么也没有穿，只是张扬地横着一条枪带。乳头被遮住，胸毛被除净，但小腹上依然沿着中线留着一道性感的毛发，一直没入腰带、没入因为体温过高睾丸变大而显得鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。

但丁的吐息中带着浓重的酒气，摇摇晃晃地眯着眼睛抬头看他。 _“我发誓我没有枪。”_ 他笑嘻嘻地回应尼禄的视线，但这句话与事实毫无关系，那只是一句被他单拎出来的歌词，他打赌这个看起来和自己有点相似的男孩会懂。

尼禄不笑，他猜但丁刚才要么喝了不少，要么就是被偷偷撒了药。因为半魔的体质没那么容易醉，而他朝但丁来的方向望去还能看见几位不大高兴的女士，恶狠狠地瞪过来，像在诅咒自己刚才白付的酒钱。后面路过男人挤撞了一下，尼禄抬手扶住但丁的肩膀，“以后认识。”

“这听起来像一句搭讪？”但丁狡猾地打量他，“可我不是同性恋。”

“是你先跟我搭话的。”

“唔。这个我承认。那可能我是个同性恋？”但丁醉得有点晕，忘了反驳尼禄才是一进门就像狩猎一样紧紧盯着他的那个。他又被撞歪了一下，转了半圈才找到刚刚跟自己说话的男人，然后又对扶住自己的机械臂产生了巨大的兴趣，“有意思，能给我看看吗？”

“可以是可以，但最好换个地方。”尼禄抽回胳膊。自从他的右手出现了医学奇迹后，Devil Breaker就只是一层套在他小臂外面的金属武器了，但一些义肢的功能依然被保存了下来，比如现在，他依然能透过传感器感到但丁还没磨出枪茧的指腹，软嫩，让他心颤。

“真不知道你是怎么受得了这里的音乐的。”过高的音量让他不得不朝着但丁的耳边大喊，“简直烂透了。”

“我也不喜欢。但这个破地方只有这里够热闹了。”但丁嗤嗤笑起来，肘尖戳着尼禄的胸膛，毫不见外地往他身上倚靠，“去我那里？虽然我之前没跟男人搞过，不过可以试试？”

“你就这么随便跟一个刚认识的男人上床？”

“不，我说了只是试试。而且你让我感觉很熟悉。”他向外走，“刚刚你说我们以后认识？你叫什么名字？”

“尼禄。”

“好名字。我叫……”但丁眨了下眼，没想好要不要用之前的假名糊弄他一下，但对面的男人看起来一副会戳穿他谎话的样子，他咽了口口水，“但丁。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”但丁又眯起眼睛，视线从他过长的刘海下透出来，蓝灰色眸子被睫毛蒙上一层雾，他想要做出一副胜券在握的表情，但尼禄很想说十年后的他才会更适合。

他们把酒吧的大门和聒噪的狂欢甩在身后，由但丁在前面带路。但这基本没什么必要，尼禄闭着眼睛都能走回事务所，连他那个世界的但丁没这本事，更别说眼前这个刚开业没几天的恶魔猎人了。但尼禄不介意被他带着多绕几个巷子，他刚好能有时间再多多观察自己的“小叔叔”。

这是个意外惊喜，尼禄以为自己鬼手里的阎魔刀被抽出去后就不会再发生这种类似于打开“任意门”的情况了。这种事发生过一回，是在但丁把阎魔刀交给他保管之后，他掌握不好使用方法，切开了时空掉到了未来，看到了三年后的但丁和自己……尼禄不想过多回忆上一次的经历，他只想确认出这一回的原因。是维吉尔吗？他被送到这里前隐约记得余光里有维吉尔在挥阎魔刀，可能是个失误？尼禄确信自己的便宜爹在拔了自己手后不会再那么没良心地故意把他弄走，或许只是想让但丁攒的披萨盒立刻消失，没想到受难的却是无辜的大男孩。

他们会想办法让我回去的。尼禄想，就算暂时回不去，在这多呆一会也没关系。他还不舍得离开这个年轻的但丁，他想看看但丁在能游刃有余地戏弄他前是什么样子。如果能和他上床更好，只不过他还不太敢相信在这一年刚刚出生的自己，居然能从未来回到过去、以另一个年龄来享用但丁的第一次。

我会在能走的时候走，而不是该走的时候走。尼禄突然觉得自己是马尔克斯。

事务所的门根本没上锁，但丁一脚踢进去后开始在大音响上翻找自己珍藏的碟片。

“我以为你会喜欢枪花？”尼禄随手捡了几张，对涅槃的数量之多感到惊奇，“他们主唱看起来和你更像？”他笑了笑，眼神指向但丁裸露的胸膛。

“我确实喜欢，都喜欢。”他把那五个骷髅头塞进机器，吉他拨弦立刻响起，“我喜欢他只穿内裤在台上，还有这首歌里故意的呻吟。不过我并不像他，我独一无二。”但丁露齿而笑，像是舞台上的巨星对他的骨肉皮发出邀请， _“欢迎来到丛林，_ 宝贝。”

他们的嘴巴啃咬在一起，野兽一样，但丁像是这辈子第一次和人接吻，几乎要磕破尼禄的嘴唇。他毫无章法地用舌头去顶尼禄的牙齿，闭着眼睛急切地呼吸。他解开腰带又去扯尼禄的，掏出阴茎紧贴在一起。坚硬，滚烫，他说不出摸别人的阴茎是个什么感受，但是就着双倍的前液去润滑冠状沟绝对是个舒适加倍的选择。他踮脚，因为不服气自己的比尼禄的要小而试图作弊，却被按下肩膀又被握住阴茎。

尼禄的手包着他的，拇指刮擦着铃口带着他撸动，海绵体加速充血，全世界的感官都集中到对方手中，他的快感像失禁一样在尿道里流动。

 _“带我去天堂。”_ 他说，闭上眼睛仰头呻吟，肆无忌惮地顶胯向尼禄的手心抽送。胸膛紧贴，胯骨相撞，狠狠掐着对方的屁股直到臀肉陷进短短的指甲。音乐震耳欲聋，但他们的呻吟比鼓点更要抓耳，一个低沉又性感，另一个高昂得像是想让所有人都知道他现在有多爽。

专辑放到倒数第三首歌，但丁感觉自己就快要射，他挣开了尼禄握住自己的手，像个第一次尝试自读的青少年，把沾满体液的手搭到对方身上寻找依靠，尖叫着夹紧屁股，射上了尼禄的胸膛。

他靠在音箱上喘息，膝盖窝微微弯曲，不愿承认刚才的高潮几乎要让他站不稳。他抽出碟片让世界重归安静，用指节戳戳尼禄的小腹要他就地躺下。

“让我试试后面。”但丁挑眉，把裤子褪到脚底，踢踏着跨过尼禄的身体。

尼禄知道但丁是个天才，武器大师，随便什么魔具到他手里都能被使得有模有样，仿佛一切都为他而生。但这不代表这个十八岁的同性性爱白痴能像使用那些武器一样使用他的阴茎。但丁毫无经验，连扩张都没有，握着尼禄的阴茎对准屁股就想往下坐。尼禄很想开口嘲笑他这根本不行，但但丁赶在他眼角刚刚向上挤时就放弃了这种愚蠢的行径。

“不行，根本进不去。”他看上去有点遗憾，向后挪了挪坐上尼禄的大腿，手里依然握着对方的阴茎，无意识地随手套弄，“不想试了，没劲。”

尼禄啧了一声，没有对但丁的话给予正面评价，但在心里暗骂不知道是谁在未来骑他骑得起劲。

“明天再说吧，如果你留下来过夜的话。”但丁走向浴室，声音因为伸懒腰而被拉得老长，“不过浴室我要先用。”

除了留下我还能去哪？事务所还没买窗帘，尼禄和但丁分享着一张床，揉着鼻子伴月光入睡。

他在第二天被太阳刺得闭不住眼时发现自己还在这，侧躺过去观察但丁小巧的鼻尖，还有薄薄的嘴唇。他用刚睡醒的带着的鼻音去撩但丁的头发，“你应该剪和我一样的短发，太长了，我总怀疑你能不能真的看清我。”

“任何人都休想碰我的头发！”但丁立刻醒了，气愤地反驳，“哪有摇滚巨星不留长发的？”

“但你已经是个摇滚巨星了。”

“恭维我也不会给你操的。”

尼禄笑了，摘了右手的机械臂扔到但丁肚子上，趁他像虾米一样弓起身体时扑过去挠他的痒痒。这个但丁和他认识的那个相比实在嫩过头了，比他还要年轻，还要喜怒无常，就像是那种渴望着有一辆属于自己的机车的毛头小子，唱着穷街的歌说自己心如钢铁可以对抗世界，在派对上鸣枪但永远不会想到死亡。

“你去把音响打开，随便放首歌。”但丁的头发汗津津地粘在前额，声音中带着喘息和水汽。他们都勃起了，在刚才谁都不让谁的挠痒大战中，裸露的肌肤贴到一起又分开，胯与胯撞到一起试图压制对方，汗津津又咯咯笑。尼禄暂时占了上风，骑在他的屁股上蹭着臀缝提醒他们前一晚没进行到底的事，“我得分点心，不然痛死了。”

尼禄点头，捏起那张印着婴儿游泳的碟片装进唱片机，音量开到最大，在能把脑袋都震得嗡嗡响的吉他扫弦声中将湿滑的手指戳进但丁的后穴。 _“枪支上膛，把你的朋友带进来”_ ， 一根手指还算轻松，但丁甚至跟着哼哼起来，把歌词变成糟糕的黄腔。但异物侵入的感觉还是让他感到紧张，伸展着四肢躺在床上，不太确定自己是否真的想要这个。

两根手指了，尼禄提醒他。侵入感增强，但丁哼歌的声音弱了下去，开始小幅度地扭动。他想象不出自己的从没被任何东西碰过的后穴是怎样被打开的，他甚至都没见过那里的样子！是什么颜色？粉的吗？那里的褶皱是什么样的？会被撑开到展平吗？他已经见识过尼禄勃起后的大小，真正进来的时候会不会把那里弄坏掉？……但丁越想越慌，几乎就要反悔，架起手肘撑起上半身，大张着双腿想要看清尼禄的动作。他低头，但看到的仅仅是三根露出半截的手指。

“别紧张。”尼禄手指不动，抬头去吻但丁的嘴角。但丁这次没有躲，难得乖巧地任对方从自己耳侧一路吻向胸膛。 _“我觉得自己很蠢，被传染了”_ 但丁小声地念，心跳快得异常。他发誓自己一天前还是绝对不会对男人感到性欲的直男，但现在就像中了“同性恋病毒”一样疯狂渴望与尼禄的更多身体接触。尼禄的嘴唇很烫，又很软，像猫咪的肉垫一下一下地压上来，轻轻地挠着痒痒。尼禄拾起他的手臂亲吻他的手腕内侧——那里是他跳动的脉搏。“别怕，我会……”想到接下来要说出口的单词，尼禄笑着停顿了一下。年长的但丁总在要求他更加用力、甚至要他变成魔人以便感受更加激烈的性爱，他从没想到自己有一天要这么说：“我会很温柔的，别怕。”

但丁闭着眼睛点头，双手紧抓着头顶的枕头，他咬着下唇忍耐着后穴被打开的酸痛，试着分辨柯本已经把那张专辑唱到了第几首。然而一切无用，他年轻的身体敏感又紧张，所有的感官都聚集在了那个难以言说的地方并且加倍放大，他越是想要忽略，就越是对尼禄指甲的搔刮一清二楚，他能感受到那几枚指腹在自己肠壁上每一分、每一毫的移动和按压，它们那么轻柔、那么小心，但丁甚至来不及为上一处的肿胀感到疼痛——

“是这里了。”尼禄说，吻着但丁的大腿内侧对他宣布。这是肯定句，不需要向但丁询问任何，因为他实在太过熟悉但丁的身体了，就算现在他正在标记的是叔叔年轻了二十岁的身体，也依然能轻而易举地找到他借以高潮的敏感点。

尼禄将硬得发痛的阴茎抵在但丁的穴口。那里柔软又湿润，翕张着，泛着可爱的粉红。他将前端挤进时但丁发出了一声尖叫，死死地闭着眼将侧脸埋进枕头，他大口大口地喘息，紧实的胸膛剧烈地起伏，呻吟着，一点点的用呼吸吞下更多。尼禄在全部插入后用力捏紧自己的阴茎根部——他需要冷静，需要这样捏痛自己，第一次使用后面的但丁实在紧得惊人，夹得他又爽又痛，就快要长出翅膀像和年长但丁在一起时那样发疯。

“你快点……快动一动。”

尼禄没有拒绝，松开手指伸向但丁的脚踝，将小叔叔的双腿架上自己的肩膀，胯骨用力向前顶去，直接将圆钝的龟头顶上但丁的前列腺，而但丁尖叫，失神地大声呻吟——从尼禄动起来后他就再也听不见任何音乐的声音了。

这感觉太好了，好得让但丁感到害怕。生平第一次，他的快感不能被自己把握，而是被另一个男人全然地掌控。对方对自己的身体熟悉得让但丁感到心惊，他颤抖着躲避手指的玩弄，为自己那些不曾开发过的敏感点脆弱地哭泣。他像是海底地震时漂在大洋面上的一片羽毛，虚浮得难以自保，被顶起又扑下，耳边只剩下尼禄低沉又性感的呼吸和囊袋拍打在他臀部的啪啪声。他不知道自己在胡言乱语地说些什么，他已经没有多余的精神去管理自己的嘴巴，而尼禄像是听不懂他破碎的声音，抑或是完全没有理会他的恳求：他想让尼禄慢一点，他受不了这么强烈的快感和刺激——是的，他当然受不了！尼禄的性爱技巧可以让二十年后那个成熟多汁又永远欲求不满的但丁乖乖听话，而他才十八岁，第一次被男人的阴茎开发后穴就被这种作弊般的技巧毫不留情地操弄，抵在敏感点上的刺戳才经历了几个来回就让他想要射精。

“放开我，我要射——”但丁哭闹，因为尼禄钳制在阴茎根部的手指对他拳打脚踢，可惜那些可怜的扭动只能让他把尼禄吞得更深，无力的拳头捶在胸口都像是娇气的调情。

“等一会，你现在射的话，一会我接着操你会难受的。”

“我不管！我就要射！放开我，不让我射就不让你操我！”

好吧，好吧。尼禄无奈地顺毛，他松了手让对方射精。但丁满足地咬紧了嘴唇，喉咙里发出缱绻的哼声，温热的精液随着身后一下又一下的顶弄飞溅上他的口鼻。依靠后穴得来的高潮让但丁心满意足，忘了先前的抗拒开始幻想以后自己如何从后面得到更多快乐。他闭着眼睛平缓高潮的余韵，搭在尼禄肩上的脚腕向下滑落，刚想要翻身歇息，却突然意识到屁股里硬梆梆的东西没有丝毫要软下去的痕迹。

“你怎么还没射？快出去！”但丁惊慌。

“不。”尼禄身体力行地拒绝，钳着但丁的窄腰用力地向前抽送，“我还要继续操你。”

但丁挣扎无果，弹在床垫上就像一只脱水的鱼，他惊恐地发现自己曾经引以为豪的蛮力在短发男孩的手指就像是小鸡啄米。但丁抬腿去踢，却被尼禄背后突然生出的翅膀一把抓住，镣铐般锁住他的脚踝迫使他双腿紧紧环住尼禄的腰腹。

他真的好年轻。尼禄在心里说，随后的感叹全部省略为一句：他终于有了随意揉捏和欺负但丁的那种快意——就像但丁曾调戏他似的。尼禄能猜到硬不起来时被操干后穴是个什么感觉，但他不打算饶过这个口是心非又叛逆到极点的 “叔叔”，他要让但丁感受这种又难受又酥爽的痛苦，他要看到但丁痉挛着大腿把床单抓挠出成团的褶皱，他要听到更多但丁带着哭腔的声音喊自己错了不想再要了。

但丁，年轻的但丁。尼禄低笑，俯身去堵他吵闹的嘴，连同下面一起，顶进深处，用不见消退的勃起。

专辑重放了三遍，他们终于完成了性爱。但丁侧躺在床上，自己把手指伸进屁股里去引导留不出来的精液，“真神奇”，他还是对刚才的性爱感到新鲜，难以理解那个小小的穴口是怎么吃进一整根巨大的阴茎，愉快地为自己的今后下断言：“不过还不赖，我可能以后都离不开这个了。”

尼禄不置可否，沉默地在心里赞同。他们头靠在一起听歌，全身光溜溜的，等着空气自然晾干他们身上的汗液，但中途无数次因为跟着节奏乱扭而重新闹出一身汗。

“你去换一张碟。”但丁用脚背踢他的后背。尼禄不躲也不生气，但在回床时感到了一股魔力波动。

“你是不是要走了？”

“对，我得回去了。”尼禄点头。但他还不想现在就走。

“你说我们以后会认识？”但丁歪头，问出尼禄和他刚见面时说的话。

“对，到时候你最好装作我们第一次认识。”

“好吧。那你最好早点出现，不然我可能真就忘了你。”

尼禄点头，想再说点什么，但他还没来得及开口，切割时空的蓝光就不识时务地出现，等到一切归于平静后，房间就只剩下但丁和一地的衣服。

 _“算了。”_ 但丁耸肩。把尼禄刚刚取下的碟片塞进他留下来的上衣口袋，随便叠了叠，然后犹豫了两秒，把那一切都踢进了床底。

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体为歌词


End file.
